This invention relates to electronic wrist watches without mechanical dividers. Heretofore, conventional quartz crystal wrist watch have incorporated electro-mechanical transformers for converting an electrical driving signal to the mechanical indexing of a gear train and set of hands. Such arrangements draw a substantial amount of power, increasing the size of and limiting the life of the battery provided for driving the wrist watch.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a divider and circuit arrangement capable of operating at low voltage levels.